Open up
by XRejectX
Summary: Risa is starting to relize her feelings for Satoshi. Satoshi is doing the same for Risa. Risa wishes that Satoshi would open up to him but its getting hard... SXR Chapter 4 now up!
1. First Instinct

Hola again! Ok, I'm just starting to write this new story so yay! Ok, just tellin' ya, the Harada twins, not my favorite people to write with but I thought it would be fun. Any way...

Adam: holds up sign "Against Gay"!

Paige: looks over and nods I agree! But I can tolerate it...unlike you...Adam...put the sign down!

Sorry but there is a lot of DaiXSat stories so...I'm not trying to hurt anyone's feelings! But it's true. Alrighty moving on...

DISCLAIMER: yeah yeah, dont own dnangel and all that jazz and shit...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey! Are you coming or not?" Riku screamed to her younger sister across the school yard. She stood there, waving her arms franticly but Daisuke was standing was trying to get Risa to come too.

"No thanks. I'll see you later at home, ok"

"Fine suit yourself." Riku began walking away with no second thoughts with Daisuke. Risa Harada sighed and sat down on the grass. "It's not fair, why does she have a boyfriend already?" she first stared up at the trees, shining light down on her but then she but he head between her legs. Riku and Daisuke had been going out for a little bit now. Before she had a crush on Dark but the crush for some reason began to fade away after hearing that Dark has only love Rika. Now...

Suddenly tons of images flodded her mind. She saw pictures of Dark flashing by but they began to disapear and all she could see was a white feather.

Risa automaticly jumped and behind her. There she saw a certain blue haired boy sitting on a bench reading a book. "Satoshi? Why did I suddenly think of him...and know he was behind me?" she asked herself. "Maybe it was just instinct." Risa smiled and shrugged it off.

She watched him for a minute or two. Something about him caught her attention. His sky blue hair softly moved with the breeze on this sunny day. Before Risa had thought about him but not seriously. Without thinking she quietly walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you need something, Harada?" Satoshi said in a calm voice, never letting his eyes leave the book.

"No nothing really..." she hesitated but then sat in the empty spot next to him. He lifted his bookbag to make room and make sure she didn't sit on it but didn't say a word. "So..." Risa was trying to think of something to talk about. "What book are ya reading?" she said merrily.

He looked up at her with a blank expression, then looked back down again. Risa was starting to get aggitated by this routine but managed to stay calm. "If I Die Before I wake." he said.

"That sounds...very morbid. What's it about?"

"Holocaust."

"Oh! You know, I used to know a friend who was Jewish and he grandfather was in that. He's told us about it. There were these soldiers and..." Risa then noticed that Satoshi was watching her. He seemed annoyed a little. "Ok, I'm guessing you really don't want to hear about it, do you..."

"Nope." He continued to read.

* * *

About a half an hour passes until Satoshi shut his book and gather his belongings. Risa had dozed off but at the sound of the book slamming shut, she woke up. "Oh! So where are you going now?" she jumped up happily.

"Home. I have to something tonight." he began walking away when Satoshi then noticed Risa was staring at the ground disapointed. He sighed and shook his head. "You...can come come for about an hour." His mind bbegan to wonder why he was letting her come with him but he just did it.

Without notice, Risa jumped up and smiled happily. "Sure!" She spread her arms out for a hug but Satoshi moved on.

"If you don't keep up, I'm not telling you how to get back." Risa nodded and ran beside him, humming joyusly the whole way.

* * *

"Holy cow..." Risa paused as she looked up and saw his apartment. "This isn't an apartment, it's a manor."

"It's not that tall." Satoshi looked up, his hair brushed away from his eyes as he raised his head. "For Pete's sake! It's almost five stories!"

"The neighbors are noisy." Satoshi opened the front door and Risa followed like a lost puppy begging for a home.

As they reached his door, Satoshi pushed up his glasses and slid his card through the security system. It made a 'beep' sound and he turned the doorknob, then walked in. The second he was in, he put his bag in the corner of the room and walked to the bathroom.

"What the...?" Risa stared around, completly astonished. "This place is big...but it's blank. It's all white and ... ok there's a black tv but still." She stared at his bag for a minute and then relized, "Satoshi you live alone don't you?" she said, sympatheticly.

There was a 'bump' against the door and made Risa jump. "Satoshi? What happened?"

"I-It's nothing." she heard his voice but wasn't sure about that. A minute later, Satoshi walked out of the bathroom like nothing happened. The doorbell rang and Risa ran to answer it.

"Commander Hiwatari? Here's your pizza." a pizza man held out a box and Risa took it.

"Thanks." she slammed the door, set the pizza down and folded her arms. "Commander"

"That, is none of your buisness." he opened the pizza box and took out a piece. Risa growled but stole the remote of his table and flipped on the tv. She looked through the channels and seemed amazed. "Darn Satoshi. You have the lifestyle of the rich and famous. You have this huge apartment, get free pizza and have thousands of channels"

"I...don't know why my father gives me these things. I live alone for personal reasons. Don't ask questions." Risa nodded and they watched TV and ate pizza until the hour was up. Risa stood up and grabbed her things. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" he nodded and watched her leave.

_'Enjoy your time with her?_' a sly voice said to Satoshi. His eyes widened as a sudden pain shot his side and Satoshi clutched his stomach. He ran to a wall for support but then slowly slid to the floor in pain.

* * *

Risa sung softly as she skipped home but the froze. "My parents are probly wondering where I've been. I hope Satoshi can let me use his phone. She turned around to go back to his apartment.

As she walked up to his door she stared at the door and noticed she didn't shut it all the way. "Oh great, I bet if someone would have robbed Satoshi, it's my fault...darn. I'm so careless." She pushed open the door and shouted Satoshi's name but there was no reply. The brunette stepped in and walked around, still calling his name.

After a few minutes of no success she picked up the phone and started dialing the number she turned around to see an unconcious blue head laying on the ground, leaning on the wall. She slammed the phone down and jolted down to help him. Risa shook him slightly. "Satoshi? Satoshi? Please wake up." but nothing.

Again, Risa shot up, snatched the phone and called 9-1-1. They told her they would be there in less than 10 minutes and hold on tight. Risa sat there impatient. The body of Satoshi just laying there was really worrying her. Also creeping her out but mostly worry. After a moment of thought, Risa layed Satoshi on the ground, plugged his nose and bent down, closing her eyes. Right before their lips met, she flew black up and threw her hands in the air. "I don't know how to do CPR! And I don't think it's going to work here..."

Minutes later, she heard knocking and automaticly answered the door. They carried Satoshi out in a stretcher and Risa asked if she could come along to make sure he was ok. They agrreed and she jumped in the back of the ambulance and two guys who helped were talking between themselfs. "Awww, young love."

* * *

Oneshot? No... it may seem like it but it's not. Gosh...I hate doing this to my poor Satoshi-kun...but I'll put up the next chapter...sooner or later. I can't promise anything... adios!

XRejectX


	2. A Visit to the Hospital

Hey thanks for the reviews, sorry for the wait with the next chapter. It's probly gonna be like this. Since its around the holidays, our teachers are trying to get a lot done before christmas. Plus, im trying to get everything for my friends and family and gosh, am i tired and december just started. -coughdamnblackfridaycough- ok so here's the next chapter.

Oh and dont ask me why I give the chapter's a name at the top but not before the chapter actually starts. I'm just that lazy lol.

* * *

At the hospital, Risa sat in the waiting room, impacient and worried. This wasn't how she had always drempt of waiting for someone "dramaticly" in a hospital. Her vision was pacing back and forth in a quiet empty room but damn, was she wrong. The room was packed! Little children were crying and whining to their parents. Either the parents helped sooth them, or told them to shut up. 

"When are they going to be done?" She tapped her foot on the cold floor, annoying the woman beside her cradling her baby. As if someone came up and whispered in her ear the thing she was watitng for, a nurse announced, "HIWATARI!" and Risa raced up to the desk, leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

The nurse looked at her oddly. "You're his family that came here."

"I'm not part of his family..." she said softly, giving them the "sweet girl" act. "I'm his...uh...friend. We're really close and I came here with him in the ambulance." the woman was not sure what to believe but then sighed and let her in. Risa ran in the hall in the blink of an eye. The nurse was going to tell her where he was but she didn't need the woman's help. As Risa ran, she spotted the name "Hiwatari" on the door and knocked. A deep male's voice said "come in" and she pryed the door open slowly. The minute she was in, the brunette was gazing around. There were so many bright lights. It wouldn't be something she would want to wake up to.

The her attention was pulled to the boy laying in the hospital bed. Once again, what she predicted was totally wrong. Risa was expecting him to be laying there, looking rested and comfortable but instead, his face had a pained and struggling expression plastered on it. Risa softly sat down on the bed but still it made the noise of paper crumpling. "He should be up soon. It just seems he fainted from exaustion. Why don't you try giving him these pills," the doctor handed Risa a bottle of priscripted pills. "Make sure he eats well and gets some good rest ok?" Risa nodded and the doctor left the room.

She stared at the resting Satoshi. She started rubbing his thigh as if it would make him more comfortable but also so he would know she was there. Risa noticed something weird at that moment. She hadn't had one thing on her mind. Risa was just doing things without thinking and it scared her.

As Risa seemed to be dazed, Satoshi began to grown and turn over. She noticed and jumped up. "Satoshi are you awake"  
"unnnnnnnnnggggggggggggmmmmmmmm" Well...at least we know he's alive. She softly shook his shoulder until he could actually talk in whole sentences. "Wha...where am I?" he quickly blinked and reached his hands out to sit up but found nothing.

"Satoshi, you're in the hospital." she said. Satoshi lifted his head to see glaring white lights.

"No." he moaned. "I shouldn't be here. I'm just fine. This happens and I just wake up normally in my room..."  
"But..."

"Why the hell did you bring me to a hospital?" he shouted. Satoshi slowly pushed himself to sit up only to see Risa crying.

"I'm sorry. I was worried and I didn't want to leave you. Plus you were alone." she sobbed. "What if you never woke again?"

Satoshi was now filled with both confusion and regret. He sighed and layed back down. "I didn't mean to make you cry. If it mattered so much to you, it's fine."

The two were silent for the next couple minutes. Then, Risa broke the silence by asking, "Why do you live alone?" Still relaxed, but Satoshi didn't really want to tell her but if he didn't he knew she would be breathing down his neck for an answer.

"I told you before, personal reasons."

"Like...a phobia?" Satoshi smirked at the remark and nodded.

"Yeah. A phobia."

There was another long pause. Risa stood up and leaned on a wall for her own comfort. "I got a question." Satoshi didn't say anything but she knew he was listening. "Do you know the difference between being alone and feeling lonely?"

"Hm..."

"The difference...You can choose to be alone but you can't choose to feel as if no one was by your side. I think that may be one thing we have in common. We both choose to be alone but end up feeling lonely." More slience...was this what hospitals were really made for, silence?

"Who are you?" the blue head asked randomly.

"Are you starting to get amenesia? That can't be good." she muttered. "I gotta get the doctor." Risa started toward the door but stopped at hearing Satoshi chuckling.  
"Risa, there's no need for a doctor." she still stared at him oddly. "It's just something I would never expect from you." They both started laughing softly with eachother.

Satoshi strained to stand up but he did. Risa rushed to his aid but he insisted he didn't need it. The girl decided not to listen. "Can we leave this place?With such a crowded place, it feels like someone's watching..." Risa wasn't sure if he was serious or not, thanks to the tone of his voice but they didn't talk about it. Risa checked him out and the two walked out of the hospital together, joking about how weird the place was.

* * *

Alright, I'll be putting chapter 3 up sooner or later. PLEASE REVIEW! thankies!

XRejectX 3


	3. There she goes again

Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait, like i said, busy busy. lol. Yes, don't get mad at me cause this part is turning into a little christmas section, it goes with the story ok? Alright...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

****

Satoshi blinked his eyes a couple times dazily. He yawned and streched his arms out. He couldn't see much though...damn low blood pressure. But something seemed different. His room was warm and he was covered in his blankets. Then it struck Satoshi. It was a dream. He snuggled deeper in his sheets.

After a little bit of relaxing a figure appeared over him. They pulled him up so he could sit up staright but Satoshi still couldn't see clearly. "Here, take these, then drink this. Then you should be all better for today." a happy girl's voice said. He took the vitamins and cup of water she handed him.

"Thank you honey. I appreciate it." Satoshi slowly let himself slip back down. There was a giggling but Satoshi was confused.

"Honey?" more laughing... "Thanks, I guess but something I would never expect from you Satoshi." Satoshi's eye's widened at that moment and his sight cleared. There in front of his face was the hyperactive Risa, laughing. Satoshi's face began to glow with embaressment.

"RISA?" he shouted. "I-I didn't see you and I was still sleeping, b-but, a-and...you do know I-I didn't m-mean a thing of t-that right?"

"Sure" she winked at him, stood up and walked toward the kitchen for a drink of water for herself. Satoshi brushed the hair out of his eyes and reached his hands out for his glasses but couldn't find anything.

"Risa...where is my glasses?" he asked camly but it was hard to believe after his mistake for words.

"Don't worry silly." she said. "They're in glass cleaner. When was the last time you had those things cleaned? They were as blurry as your window over here."

Satoshi looked over to the window and saw frost building up on the window seal. "OK..." he stalled for a minute. "But why are you here?"

Risa smile growed larger. "OK, lemme explain!" she said in almost a shout. "So...do you know what today is?"

Satoshi thought for a minute. "November 28, right?"

"Nope." she jumped on the end of the bed that Satoshi was sitting. Satoshi was wondering why in the world would you be happy about bring wrong about the date but decided no to dare to ask. "Ok, you got back from the hostipal on November 27, but you missed 4 days of school for being sick but I guess you can't tell. So now do you know what today is?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"It's the first day of December!" she exclaimed, pulling the curtains apart to reveal the outside uncovered in snow. "And you know, you had me worried. Missing all that school...I didn't think you were coming back to school alive. But I brought you your homework."  
"...Wait...so you brought me my homework because you thought I wasn't coming back to school alive? I don't get it."  
"Why do you have to look so into it?" Risa sighed. "That's not the point. I wanted to ask...well umm..." Risa began to twiddle her thumbs.  
"Yeah..." Satoshi asked, dazy and tired. Even though Risa didn't notice, Satoshi didn't really care about what she was saying.

"Ok," she took a deep breath. "Would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow?"

"What? Why?"

"Well there's this new store and I thought it would be cool and..."

"No, no, no, no." Satoshi interupted her, waving his hands furiously. "I mean why with me?" he asked, with a tint of panic in his voice. "You know I can't do much." he murmured to himself.

"I thought it would be fun." Risa was now pacing back and forth in front of Satoshi, her face was as red as a ripe tomato.

"But I don't..."

"Please?" she looked at him, big eyed. He began to shake his head when she continued to beg. "Please. It would be fun. We get December off so no school and no work or pressure." Without warning, Risa got really close to Satoshi's face and his face began to burn in less than a second. "Come on..."

Satoshi took a deep breath to calm down and muttered "fine." Risa shrieked and jumped around. "Ok, I'll be here around noon tomorrow so be ready ok?" She ran out of the door, skipping happily.

Satoshi slowly dragged himself out of bed. There was no reaction to what just happened until a couple minutes later. "Wait...I'M GOING SHOPPING WITH RISA?" he began to panic, wondering how did he get himself into this. There was no way he would be able to handle a "fun filled" day with Risa.

"_If you can't then let me." _the voice said again. At first it seemed mezmerizing and so suave but he couldn't give in.

"NO! I will handle it. Even if it kills me."

"_I wouldn't talk so soon."_

Satoshi growled. After a little bit, he decided that he would handle it, no matter what anyone said.  
Then, at the top of head, he looked over his shoulder to his table next to the couch. It had nothing on it. No Dark note, no police jobs, and his homework wasn't even a thought. Satoshi sighed and sat down on the couch. There were no excuses for getting out of this one.

* * *

>. sorry it's so short. I'll try putting up the next chapters soon, ok? Please review 


	4. Christmas Shopping and A Little More

Thank you for all who have been reviewing. It makes me so happy 3 Also sorry for the very long wait but i got my computer taken away for 5 days so no work...damn. anyway...don't get annoyed because this is long but i thought i would probly make up for the wait...yeah, I'm gonna shut up now.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

****

It was already eleven and Satoshi was running around his apartment. "An hour left? No!" he had a cluster of things on the floor and to make things even better, he was running around in a bath towel. "No, no, no." he kept muttering to himself. "Why the hell does she have to come so early? I haven't even gotten dressed"

Satoshi ran into his blank white room, threw of his towel, put on a new pair of boxers and a loose shirt. He opened his closet to look and see what he could dress in. "How about something a little formal...or casual...Yeah! Let's go with casual." Satoshi pulled down a pair of blue jeans, and kept the shirt he was wearing and put on a big gray hoodie that reached past his waist.

"You think this is casual enough?" he looked in the mirror, straightning his shirt when a voice from behind him said, "Casual? Darn Satoshi you made me dress up for nothing."

Behind Satoshi stood Risa, holding up his sky blue towel. Satoshi shot a look at his clock expecting it to say 12:00 but to his suprise it only said 11:25. "Risa? What are you doing here so early?"

"I got bored and I was anxious so decided to come early." she looked around for a moment. "Why's this place such a mess?" she giggled and began picking pieces of paper on the floor.

"No, just leave.."

"You shut up and finish getting ready. I'll clean." She followed a trail of paper out of the room and left Satoshi alone once again.

About ten minutes later, Satoshi came out wearing the same clothes but he had sprayed some cologne on and brushed his hair. His appartment was a little bit cleaner but when he got out there, Risa was watching TV. "Alright, are you ready to go?" she jumped up and walked up to him. He nodded his head and Risa giggled.

A first look at him and he looked like this was a pain but she stared at him for a minute and noticed he looked a little exhausted. "Hey...what's wrong?"

He first didn't answer at all and stood there dazed. Risa poked him and Satoshi came back to life. "I'm fine." he said.  
"Ok..." After the moment of silence, Satoshi slid on his shoes and walked toward the door.

"Come on Risa, it's almost one and I'm gonna be there any longer than I have to."

Risa's face lit up with expression again and she nodded joyfully. "I just have to make a quick call to Riku ok?"

"Uh, fine." Satoshi walked out of his apartment and waited for Risa to come out. "Why in the world would she need to call her sister?" Satoshi asked himself.

* * *

Their town was now covered in pure white snow. On each side of Satoshi and Risa, the streets we're lined with snowmen. "So, Satoshi What are you getting your family for Christmas?"

Satoshi stopped watching the snow fall on his sweatshirt and stared at Risa. "Actually my family is dead." Risa fell dead silent.

"_Oh...very smart Risa. Very, very, oh so very smart Risa."_ she thought. "Really? I'm sorry." Risa said out loud.

"No, don't worry. You see, my mom died right after I was born. I have never even gotten to see what she looks like and we don't know who my father was."

"But what about the father you-"

"He's not my real father." Satoshi said as he swept some snow off his hair. "He adopted me. Truly is a pain but I should be thankful."

"Well, my parents just flew to Paris three days ago. Me and Riku are left all alone so we kinda know what it's like."

Satoshi chuckled. "Yeah maybe."

They walked for a little bit. It seemed like not so many people drove cars because they didn't see many. Then out of nowhere Risa asked, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't want anything." he said coldly. Risa didn't go any farther because she knew what would happen and she didn't want Satoshi any angrier at her than he is.

The two finally arrived at the place they were going shopping. It turned out to be a huge, long strip mall. "How long does this go on Risa?"

"Two and half miles. It is one of the biggest strip malls around." she looked over at Satoshi to see his reaction and saw him mouthing the words "I think I can tell." Risa yanked his arm and pulled him. "So this new store just opened a couple weeks ago and I wanted to check it out. Can we go?"

Satoshi was rubbing his hands together, trying to keep them warm. "Why don't we go get a warm snack first?" Risa agreed and they walked into a building that it seemed like Satoshi had already been to because he already knew where to sit.

A man walked up to them with a notebook it hand. He had messy black hair, wore glasses and had bad teeth. "'ello and welcome 'o Beany Bean Coffee House. My nam's Neville and I'll be ya sevar." he said in a weird accent.

"I will have a cup of tea, one lemon please?" Satoshi ordered right away. Neville nodded and looked over at Risa.

"'nd for ya, Miss?" Risa continued to look through the menu. It took her a couple minutes to say anything.

"Well...what does a Beany Bean Mocha Latte have in it?" Neville explained to her and she thought for another minute. "Can I have a lemonade?"

"'es M'am." he walked away.

Once he was out of sight, Satoshi stared at Risa. "Lemonade?"

"Yeah, why? I can't get something I want?" Satoshi smirked and nodded.

* * *

Once they finished their drinks, Satoshi and Risa headed to a store a couple blocks away. "I'm going to get a couple outfits for me and Riku. You can go look around." At the door they split up.

Risa walked over to the Juniors department and looked around. After a few, Risa bought a couple shirts, skirts and a jacket. She rang it up at the register and set off to search for Satoshi.

She first looked in the men's section but couldn't find him. Then, Risa walked over to the General department but still couldn't find him. Risa found herself in the Woman's and saw a kid with blue hair staring at bathing suits. She walked over to him and growled. "Don't you get any ideas..."

"What did I do?" he turned around an it was Satoshi. "I just thought it may be nice for you." Risa's face suddenly became red. She stomped out of the store and Satoshi followed.

"Where are we going to go now?" Satoshi asked. Risa just continued to pull his arm.

The next place led them to an electronic's store. "Like before, go around and look." Risa told him but he was already walking away. "and don't look at anymore girls."

Risa went and bought a couple cd's and a game for Riku's PlayStation 2. When she found Satoshi once again, he was listening to samples of music at a stand.

"Hey, I've heard Longview, that's a good song!" Risa exclaimed sneaking up from behind Satoshi. He jumped but looked back at her and growled, "That's what I am listening to."  
"_When masturbation's lost it's fun._" the voice in his head bugged him again.

After a couple more store visits and about a mile of walking, Risa had finished her shopping. "You know, after about two hours, being numb isn't that bad." Satoshi stated. Risa started laughing and shoved him. He smirked in satifaction.

As they were walking they passed by an old man sitting on the side of the sidewalk with a cup beside him, probly for money. "Satoshi, let's give him a little bit of cash so he can get through the holidays."

"I'm not and you shouldn't. They are like that because they spent all their money on booze and things like that that made him go bankrupt." Satoshi kept walking but Risa had stopped. She watched the old man from a distance and saw him cough.

"But he really does look sick." she ran up to Satoshi and took his arm.

"No, Risa. I'm not going to."

"Please, come on." she didn't quit and she wouldn't until he agreed. Finally-

"Alright! I'll give some money to the damn hobo if you shut up." Satoshi yanked his arm away and walked with Risa. They stopped in front of him and dropped a couple dollar bills in his cup. Risa added a 10 and Satoshi gave him a 5.

"Thank you very much." the old man said in a rough voice.

Satoshi nodded and began walking away. Risa smiled and squealed "You're welcome!"

Just as they began to escape, the man called out to them and Satoshi muttered, "Want more money?"

"Boy, with the blue hair. You seem familar." Satoshi looked back at him, wondering if he was really being serious. Not many, if any at all, had blue hair. "May you please come here?" Satoshi trudged over to the old man. After a moment his eyes widened and he gasped. "Those eyes..."

"What?" Satoshi asked annoyed.

"Your eyes. They seem so familar." Satoshi really wasn't interested in this old man and he wanted to leave but if he did, he knew Risa would kill him in his sleep. So, they listened to him rant. "You look a lot like a woman I used to work with. I used to work at the Azumano Museum, believe it or not. But when that bastard Saehara (Satoshi grinned at this.) decided that we needed a better security, he fired almost half the employees."

"That rude old man." Risa pouted.

"Yes. But when I worked at the museum, a woman with blue hair like yours looked a lot like you. Her name, I could never forget. Her name was Rio, Rio Hikari." Satoshi's eyes opened in amazement.

"Wha-what?" he studdered and started pacing. "Are you sure you mixed up the name?"

"No. I am completly sure." the old man nodded. Then out of his pocket from his old and torn pants, he pulled a picture a woman with long, curly, blue hair with eyes that matched the color of her hair. She looked as though she was in her early twenties and her picture didn't look the happiest but she didn't look completly misrible. Seeing this photograph, Satoshi felt as though his heart just skipped a beat. "I will never forget working with her."

* * *

There seemed to be a lot of chaos around. Many people in the museum were running all over the place preparing for something. "Team A, station at the front doors, Team B, on the roof and C, you will have the rest of the museum. Is that clear?" Cheif Saehara yelled at everyone rushing past him. A man in a navy blue uniform was guarding in front of the door where the artifact they were protecting once all the chaos died down.

He heard footsteps to the left of him and stood up strighter, trying to look brave. "Who is there?" he said. He could barley see anything. The only source of light was the moonlight coming through the windows.

"Hello Sir." a soft woman's voice said that was now in front of him.

"Ah, Miss Hikari. Why didn't you just tell me it was you?"

"Why would I?" Rio smirked a little. He smiled back and nodded.

"Would you like to go through...Commander?" the man's voice grew a little shaky.

"Yes please." she nodded and he stepped a side to let her though. Without any warning, there was the sound of glass shattering from in front of him and he ran stright to see what it was. From behind the sound of the man's footsteps, he heard someone whisper "Perfect."

About ten minutes later, there was another glass shattering sound and the man ran back to where he started. He slowly opened to the door and heard a man's voice say "She did this to herself." The man wondered what he was talking about before seeing Rio laying in the middle of the room with a ray of moonlight shining straight on her.

The man ran to her side. He didn't even care that the artwork that they were guarding was now missing. The man brushed her hair away from her face to see that there was blood streaming down her cheek. "Rio! Miss Hikari! Please wake up!"

* * *

"That was the last time I had ever seen Miss Hikari." he said quietly. "She went to the hospital afterward but then quit working at the museum."

"That's-so...sad!" Risa wiped away a tear. Satoshi just stood there dumbstruck. The old man took his hand and gently handed him the picture. "Why don't you keep this?" he smiled. Satoshi nodded and but his hand over the man's. Then, Satoshi just turned around and walked away.

"Please excuse him but thank you mister." Risa joyfully smiled at him and then ran to catch up with Satoshi.

"What a nice couple." the man raised his hand to streach when he noticed he has something in his hand. He opened it to see that there were pieces of paper cliped together. Once said "Thank you." and the rest...the rest were dollar bills. Satoshi had giving him two one hundred dollar bills. "Two hundred and twelve dollars?" he exclaimed and then fainted right then and there.

"Mommy, I think the man is dead!" shouted a little girl with her mother holding her hand passing by.

"Honey, don't point, that's not nice."

* * *

Satoshi or Risa didn't talk until they got back to his apartment. Risa just smiled and said, "Like what you got for Christmas?" He never answered though.

Satoshi looked up at his windows and saw lights on. "Did i forget to turn off the TV?" he asked Risa.

They walked up the stairs and to his door. He walked in his apartment and froze. There, Riku and Daisuke were standing there waving at him but that wasn't what left him petrified. His whole apartment was now covered in christmas lights, wreaths, fake snowmen, reindeer and Santa's and a christmas tree that was already decorated towered in the corner. Risa ran over by Daisuke and Riku and they all shouted "Suprise!"

He still didn't move. After a minute of taking everything in, Satoshi suddenly said calmly but you could tell he was pissed, "What the hell did you do to my apartment?"

Daisuke walked up to him and patted him on the back. "We thought we'd help you get into the Christmas mood.

"Oh yeah. This puts me in the mood." Satoshi growned.

* * *

Alright, you guys only have one more christmas chapter to suffer through...sorry but i'll try putting it up as soon as I can. Please review

XRejectX


End file.
